snowyfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowy Wiki:Chat Gudielines
The chat is a special community feature within our wiki. Here you can chat with others who are online in a global conversation or with private messaging. Access To join or start the chat check the sidebar for the chat widget and click "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat". Alternatively you can check the navigation for a link that says "Chat". Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable chat these rules must be followed at all times. *Be civil and respectful to all. No matter the others actions you should still remain civil, if you must, space yourself from the situation while you cool down. *Try to stay on topic - This wiki, Wikia, and MovieStarPlanet should be the main topics. Other topics are allowed to be discussed, however consider the other users in the chat when going off topic. There are no topic restrictions when having a private conversation with another. *No abusive actions - Spreading hate, bullying, and other abusive actions will not be tolerated. *Do not impersonate another - Impersonation of a chat moderator, moviestar, or other wiki user is not only going to create confusion but is very disrespectful. *No swearing - Like on the wiki, swearing will not be tolerated. "Damn", "Crap", and "Hell" are not considered swears. *Be appropriate - Nothing sexual, scary, or "disgusting" should be linked to or spoken about. You must be considerate of others. * *No advertising - The chat is not a place for advertising your MSP content, other wikis, blogs, social media accounts, or anything else. *Use English - This is an English speaking wiki therefore foreign languages should not be used. All dialects of English however are welcome. Depending 'Kicking and Banning' What is a kick? A kick will block you from the chat until you reload it. Consider being kicked a final warning before being given a ban. What is a ban? A ban is much like a block, if you're banned you will not be able to participate in the chat until your ban has been lifted. A chat ban only applies to the chat, you will still be able to access the rest of the wiki. How do I get unbanned? Each ban will last for a specific amount of time. However your ban will only be lifted if you reply to your ban notice apologetically. In the event you've not received a notice regarding your ban please contact the moderator who banned you and an administrator. If you're blocked from the wiki you will by default be banned from the chat. Moderators A Chat Moderator(Mod) is someone who takes care of the chat and makes sure all rules are followed. Moderators have the ability to kick and ban users from the chat. Every moderator within the chat will have a golden star across from their username. In addition to this any chat moderator will also have a user tag on their profile. All administrators are chat moderators however they will not have the tag on their profile they will only have the administrator tag. 'Existing Chat Moderators' *Absolzoey | Wall *SnowGem | Wall